The Glass Slipper
by Kimmimaru
Summary: A Cinderella-esque love story. Zack is invited to ShinRa company's Annual dance, but he doesn't know who to take! Until a certain blond infantryman falls at his feet...CloudXZack. Yaoi. Contains crossdressing
1. PART ONE

**A/N: Hello! This is one I couldn't let go of! The idea's niggled at me and I had no choice but to write it! XD It's light hearted and a bit sickly sweet but I like it so far. It's a kind of FF7 Parody of Cinderella! Yay! And of course it's ZackXCloud! I hope you enjoy and please, please review! Thanks. (This will be a short fic, about two chapters long!)**

**THE GLASS SLIPPER**

"ShinRa's executive annual dance..." Zack mused as he read the piece of paper in his hand. "And I'm invited?" he asked, his eyes snapping from the paper to the man who had handed it to him.

"All SOLDIER First Class are expected to attend, Zack."

"Huh...It say's plus one..."

"Indeed, it wouldn't look good if you come by yourself now would it? Especially since all the higher echelon will be attending. Unless, of course, you intend to become the main target for Scarlet's rather aggressive advances?" The man smiled, a small but mischievous one.

Zack shuddered. "Ugh...Scarlet's terrifying!" He said. "I guess I'll have to find someone..."

"Make sure they will not make a fool out of us."

Zack nodded absently before suddenly looking up at the man. "Hey, Sephiroth...who're you planning on taking?"

Sephiroth smiled that mysterious smile again. "And why would that be any concern of yours, hmm?"

Zack grinned and rubbed the hair on the back of his head. "Ah, yeah, guess you're right. Man, I hope I find a good one to go with! Wouldn't wanna end up with someone ugly!"

Sephiroth chuckled softly before turning away. "You should begin looking now, there are only a few day's left."

"Sure thing..." Zack waved as Sephiroth strode off down the corridor. Again his eyes travelled to the invitation in his hand and he sighed. He could easily get any girl he wanted to come with him, but most of the girls he knew were annoying and tended to care little about him and more about the prestige he would bring them. He sighed heavily and tucked the card into his back pocket before walking away, maybe he'd go talk to Kunsel? He tended to know more about ShinRa than he did, maybe he had some suggestions.

He found his friend in the SOLDIER lounge drinking coffee and reading a magazine. He looked up as Zack approached. "Hey, what can I do for you?" he said and smiled, his helmet covered half his face as usual. Zack knew he suffered from bad hair days and was vain enough to hide it under the bulky accessory. "I was gunna ask you about the Annual ball thing? ya'know...I gotta go but I just don't know who to take..."

Kunsel put aside his coffee and magazine before tapping his chin thoughtfully. "It doesn't need to be so hard you know."

"It...doesn't?" Zack frowned.

"No. I mean, if I were you I'd take Cissnei...she is seriously into you."

Zack followed Kunsel's gaze as a group of dark clad Turk's entered. He spotted Cissnei and her eyes landed on him, she smiled sweetly. "Hmm...I guess she is kinda cute...I would've taken Aeris but she wouldn't go...it's not her thing."

"Aw, man!" Kunsel hung his head in dejection. "You're way too popular for your own good! Haven't you noticed that as soon as you walked in this room nearly every girl is watching you! You're so lucky..." he slumped in his seat morosely.

Zack blinked as he slowly came to realise how right Kunsel was. He saw eyes darting in his direction and he could suddenly feel their stares like a physical weight. He stood slowly and sighed, suddenly ShinRa seemed filled with girls...too many of them! He'd have to give it try with Cissnei...even if she _was_ a Turk! He strode over to the group of Turk's which consisted of Reno and Rude and even Tseng. He grinned. "Hey, long time no see." He greeted them with his usual brightness.

Tseng nodded. "How have you been, Zack?"

"Good mostly..." He turned his eyes to Cissnei. "I was wandering if I could have a word?"

"You can have more than one." She agreed with a smile. They moved a little way away from the group of Turk's who busied themselves getting drinks. "What can I do for you?"

"Well...I was uh...wanderin'..." Zack looked at the floor in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. "W-Would you um...like to go to the ball with me?"

Her face fell slightly. "Ah, I'm so sorry, Zack but I'm going with someone else!"

"Oh...Oh right. No problem...Sorry I asked." He laughed roughly, still feeling like a fool.

"No, I appreciate the offer but you know...someone asked me before you."

Zack sighed heavily and hung his head. "Well, back to the drawing board I guess. Sorry to bother you." Cissnei began to move away but before she got very far Zack called her back. "Hey, who you going with?"

The girl smiled. "Reno." She said and laughed at Zack's incredulous expression. She smiled and walked off, leaving Zack feeling helpless and more than a little like a school boy.

That night he lay on his bed with his hands behind his head and frowned up at the ceiling. He had wracked his brains on who he could possibly take and he had narrowed the list right down to none. He shuddered as he imagined Scarlet and what she would do to him if she discovered he was alone at the ball, "She's gunna eat me alive!" He groaned at the dark room.

Over the next two day's he began asking every girl he knew. All of them already had partners or couldn't go due to work. He was at his wits end when he made his way back to his dorm, his uniform was stained from a hard training session in the holo-rooms and he smelt faintly of something burning. His hair stuck up at wild angels and his arms ached. He was so involved in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the other person coming his way, he felt something hit him hard in the chest and he stumbled backward with a gasp of surprise. There was a thump and a soft curse. When he looked around he saw a small blond creature sitting on the floor and rubbing his head where he had obviously whacked it. "Shit! Sorry!" Zack muttered and reached down to help the infantryman to his feet. When the boy looked at him he recognised him. "Hey! If it isn't Cloud Strife of Nebeilheim! Long time no see, man!"

"Hello Zack." Cloud took the proffered hand and was dragged to his feet. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." He looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault for not concentrating."

Cloud smiled shyly at him and put his hand around his stomach and gripped his other arm. "So uh...I guess I'll be going then..."

"Sure..." Zack watched the boy as he walked off down the corridor, he felt a frown on his face as he thought deeply. "Hey! Oy, Cloud!"

The infantryman turned. "Yes?"

"You goin' to the ball?"

He flushed bright red and avoided the First's gaze. "No...probably not. I don't have anyone to go with and anyway...I'm not really that social...I wouldn't be any fun..."

Zack didn't know why he said it. He wasn't really thinking about what was coming out of his mouth at all, he regretted it almost immediately when the boy's face went an even deeper shade of red. "You wanna go with me?"

"Wha...what?" Cloud said thickly, his blue eyes wide underneath his yellow hair.

Zack inwardly cursed his stupidity. If he went with a guy everyone would gossip and it would potentially affect his standing among his peers, but he couldn't back down now. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Sure, why not? I mean..." He looked the boy carefully up and down. "I suspect we could dress you up real nice...what do you say? It'll be fun!" He smiled hopefully and watched Cloud consider his offer.

"Uh...well...I dunno..." He said nervously. "I don't think it'd be such a good idea. What about your social standing? What about..."

Zack waved his hand airily. "We'll deal with that later. Just say yes!"

Cloud smiled slightly, the expression making his eyes sparkle prettily. The idea that had begun to form when Zack had first bumped into the blond now took full shape. "I guess so...It...might be fun."

"Awesome!" Zack said happily, a slightly crazed gleam entered his eyes and he grabbed Cloud's arm. "Let's go shopping for clothes...come on." He dragged the protesting boy down the corridor and toward the lift.

XXX

"Really Zack...I'm not too sure about this..."

"Come on Cloud, let me see what it looks like!"

"Well, alright...but don't laugh!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Zack said with a grin. He was sitting on a table in a clothing store in Sector six. He knew the place was renowned for beautiful clothes and he was excited at having finally found a date. The fitting room was before him and next to him stood the tailor with a measuring tape around his shoulders, he had his arms folded across his chest and had a frown of concentration on his face.

Slowly the curtain was drawn back to reveal what appeared to be beautiful young girl wearing a light blue satin gown, long blond hair done up in an elaborate pair of pigtails and a soft pink flush on her cheeks. She looked over at Zack and her blue eyes darted away. Zack stared. He couldn't stop gaping.

"Ah yes! Perfect! Absolutely gorgeous darling!" the tailor gushed as he glided toward Cloud and turned him to face the mirror. The dress was floor length with two off the shoulder straps and low bust line. The tailor stuffed some rather realistic looking fake breasts into the bodess, which was studded with rhinestones. He hummed while he affixed a matching choker around Cloud's throat. Zack was utterly blown away by the spectacle. The boy he had thought of as a friend was now slowly turning into something more...he shook his head as the tailor turned Cloud back around to show him off to Zack. "Isn't she fantastic!" The tailor squealed with delight. "Absolutely my most perfect design ever! I could make a fortune!"

Zack swallowed, suddenly realising his throat was as dry as a desert. "Yeah..." He croaked. "Beautiful..."

Cloud flushed vibrantly, his hands tightening in the skirt of the dress. His wide blue eyes made him look like a startled dear. On one side of his head was a single silk rose, the same colour as the sky. "Z-Zack...I'm really not sure...i mean...what if someone recognises me?"

Again, Zack found he had to swallow hard to free his voice box up. "No...everything'll work out...no one will recognise you, trust me..."

"Well..." Cloud turned back to the mirror with a frown. "I-if you say so..." He had massive reservations about this, but if it meant he could attend the party with a man he admired and perhaps even meet Sephiroth...At that thought his eyes lit up and he turned to Zack, beaming brilliantly. Zack felt as if he'd been doused in hot water, the boy was...there was no other word for it...absolutely stunning! "Will Sephiroth be there?" Cloud asked, his voice tinged with excitement.

Zack felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him, he deflated rather quickly and felt...rejected. "Uh yeah...why?"

"I've always wanted to meet him! Could you introduce us? I'd love to speak to him!" He looked hopefully over at Zack who couldn't deny this new, extremely pretty, Cloud down.

"Yeah, sure...why not."

Cloud's smile widened and once again Zack was struck dumb. "I can't wait! Even if I am dressed like this...it'd be so great to meet my hero! You know...he was the sole reason I joined SOLDIER...he's the reason I left home and everything! So maybe, if I get to meet him...maybe it won't be a total waste of time." He paused and blinked at Zack. "Are...you alright?"

Zack nodded slowly, not trusting his voice. "Yeah...'m fine..." He managed a weak smile.

Cloud returned it with his own utterly mind blowingly cute one. "Then, it's settled. I'll go dressed like this as long as, in return, you introduce me to the great General Sephiroth!"

"It's...a deal." Zack replied slowly, he felt disappointed. Then he shook himself mentally. What was he thinking? Cloud was not only his friend but a _guy_! There was no chance anything could ever happen between them...was there?

That evening Zack stood before a mirror in his room. He was dressed to kill in a smart tux and impeccable white shirt. His tie was thin and black and his hair was perfection. He took a deep breath as he admired his reflection, he was feeling nervous. He had no idea why but he couldn't erase the butterflies that flapped madly in his stomach. Finally he turned away and made his way out into the corridor locking his door behind him. Time to pick up his date.

He stood before Cloud's room in the infantry barracks and began fiddling with his tie, it was suddenly too hot. He lifted his arm to knock and found that it felt like a dead weight. It seemed to take hours for his fist to meet the metal door and he knocked smartly before stepping back.

He heard bustling from inside. "Uh...hang on a minute..." Cloud's voice reached him, slightly muffled by the door but finally it opened and he found himself staring at what appeared to be a gorgeous woman. Cloud's wig suited him so well it looked like his own hair and the dress was a perfect fit, his blue eyes glanced nervously in one direction and then the other before he slipped out into the hall. "Let's be quick about this...I don't want to be recognised..." He paused when he got no reaction and looked at Zack with an eyebrow raised. "Are you alright?"

Zack shook himself mentally before grinning. "Yeah. So, shall we get going?" He held out his arm and Cloud smiled nervously before taking it. Together they moved off toward the party. Zack was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes from his friend, Cloud had one hand lifting up the skirts of the dress slightly so he could walk easier and it revealed a single blue-ish glass slipper.

"I'm so nervous..." The blond muttered as they stepped into the lift. "Everyone's gunna know who I am...this is ridiculous! Why did I agree to it?" He gulped and looked up at his escort.

"No one's gunna know...trust me. You look...fantastic."

Cloud giggled. "You certainly know how to make a lady feel good!" His cheeks flushed prettily and he looked away.

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, I'm good with the ladies...you know me."

"A flirt? A womaniser? You know, your reputation isn't as clean as you think it is, Mr. SOLDIER First Class, Zack."

Zack pretended to look hurt. "Who? Moi? I'd never hurt the feelings of such a wonderful young woman such as yourself! I have some pride you know!"

"Ever the chivalrous one, huh?" Cloud stopped talking as the doors of the lift opened and they stepped out into the corridor leading to the room where the dance would be held. Music could be heard drifting through the hall, decorations hung from the walls and even surrounded a massive portrait of President ShinRa. Cloud stumbled slightly as he walked with Zack toward the doors. He felt sick with nerves but the thought of perhaps meeting Sephiroth kept him moving forward. Even if he did look like a girl. People walked around them, all heading in the same direction. Many eyes landed on the pair and people began whispering behind their hands. Zack caught some of the whispers and he couldn't suppress a smile.

"_Who is she?"_

"_Is she Zack's new girlfriend?"_

"_Wow...she's gorgeous! What department do you think works in?"_

"Everyone's staring!" Cloud hissed through his teeth as they reached the doors.

"Of course they are!" Zack said and led Cloud into the hall. "You really do look amazing."

Cloud stumbled again but Zack caught him easily. "Oh god..." He groaned, gripping onto his friends arm as if it were a lifeline. "I'm gunna get found out!"

"You won't! Stop worrying!" Zack smiled as he guided Cloud through the party. Up ahead he spotted a flash of bright red hair and made toward it. "Oy! Cissnei!"

The Turk turned and smiled when she saw Zack. She wore a very pretty dress of pale grey with satin lining around the knee high hem. Her stole was of the same material. Her date, the red haired Turk Reno, was wearing a black suite with no tie and his shirt was un-tucked. He eyed the pair suspiciously until his eyes landed on the pretty girl with blond hair, he smiled smoothly. "Hey, you gunna introduce us, yo?" He asked Cissnei.

"Oh!" She smiled. "This is Zack, Zack this is Reno..."

"I know, I've seen him before." Zack said with a smile of his own.

"And this is..." Cissnei looked questioningly at Zack who flushed slightly around the ears and introduced Cloud.

"Cissnei, Reno, this is my date Cl...Claudia." He stuttered, making a name up on the spot.

Cloud smiled and nodded in greeting, his cheeks still flushed pink. "It's nice to meet you." He said softly, his voice was slightly high due to nerves but it sounded girly.

"So you found a date? Claudia, which department do you work?" Cissnei asked.

"Oh I uh..."

"She's from outside." Zack said immediately, making Cloud grateful so he squeezed his arm and leaned closer on instinct.

"Oh, really? How wonderful! Where do you live?"

"I live in..."

"Sector seven." Zack muttered. Cloud nodded shyly and looked down at his shoes.

"What do you do, yo?" Reno asked, his eyes on the pretty girl.

"I work in a dress shop." Cloud murmured. He turned his head away as the Turk inspected him closely, his eyes seemed to bore holes through him and he couldn't meet the man's stare.

"A face like that is wasted in a dress shop!" Reno smiled. "Good catch, man!" He nudged Zack in the ribs who laughed and rubbed his hair.

"Thanks, anyway...have you seen Sephiroth?" He asked, rapidly diverting the conversation to other matters before awkward questions were asked.

"Oh, I thought I saw him getting drinks over at the bar. It was nice meeting you, Claudia." Cissnei said and the two Turk's moved on.

They made their way over to the bar and Cloud breathed a heavy sigh. "That was embarrassing!" He moaned and took the glass of Champaign that Zack handed him.

"Well, they didn't know you were a guy. That's gotta count for something!"

"True..." Cloud sipped his drink and his eyes scanned the party. Zack stared. His imagination began to run riot. He could see the gentle curve of Cloud's neckline, accentuated by the cut of the dress. His hair fell into his eyes and, without thinking, Zack moved to brush it away. Cloud jumped and nearly spilt his drink, he stared up at his friend with huge eyes. Briefly a look crossed Zack's face and he leaned too close. Cloud went red and stepped back bumping into something solid. He gasped and turned only to find himself staring up into a pair of bright green eyes with slit pupils. The face was surrounded by silver hair and a smile rose to his lips. "Oh...I'm so sorry!" Cloud said and backed up a step, his dress hissing across the floor.

"No matter, being bumped into by pretty girls isn't something to complain about." Sephiroth replied smoothly. He looked at Zack. "Well, I see that you managed to find quite the beauty. Congratulations."

Zack smiled and put his arm around Cloud's shoulders. The young infantryman didn't even seem to feel it, he stared in open awe at the general. The hero. Sephiroth. "May I ask your name?" Sephiroth said, breaking through Cloud's trance.

"Oh...Oh yes, it's Claudia." He muttered, flushing brightly again. He dropped a small curtsy as if Sephiroth were royalty, then felt stupid for doing it. His face burned and he averted his eyes and watched the bubbles rise in his glass.

"A very pretty name. Where do you come from, if I may be so bold?"

"Sector seven, sir." Cloud replied, his fingers ran slowly up and down the stem of his glass. Zack watched this tiny, innocent movement as if mesmerized. Even Sephiroth seemed unable to look away. "I-It's really wonderful to meet you..." Cloud said, braving a look into those amazing eyes.

Sephiroth smiled. "And it is a pleasure to meet such an exquisite beauty." He took Cloud's hand and gently kissed his fingers. His eyes met Cloud's and he found himself pinned down by that gaze, his mouth hung open slightly as Sephiroth's fingers held his own. "Ah..." Sephiroth looked down at his hand and turned it over so the palm faced upward. He raised an eyebrow. "Are these...sword calluses?"

Cloud avoided his gaze once again. "Oh..I...Uh..."

"She's quite a fighter, this one." Zack said, coming easily to the rescue. He took Cloud's hand and slowly removed Sephiroth's fingers, the general smiled.

"Ah, you like your women tough?"

Zack smiled back. "You know me, I'm a glutton for punishment. I like a woman who can handle herself in any situation."

Sephiroth laughed and the sudden tension eased. Cloud let slip a sigh of relief. Suddenly a song came on, it was a slow waltz. Zack suddenly grabbed Cloud's hand, he had time to widen his eyes as his drink was taken from him and he was dragged onto the dance floor. Zack took his hands and put one around his waist and took the other in his own hand. He smiled and began to move. Cloud had never danced before. He allowed himself to be led around the floor, desperately trying not to fall on his face or stand on Zack's feet. Slowly the placed cleared and they had the dance floor to themselves, Cloud looked up into Zack's eyes and felt his heart stop. He was dismayed at the weird feelings that flowed through him as he was spun around, his heels clicked lightly on the polished wood.

"_Who is she?"_

"_I have no idea but rumour has it she's a slum girl!"_

"_Zack's seeing a girl from the slum's?" _

"_I know! But..."_

"_She's beautiful! How the hell did he pull that?"_

"He dances well for a swordsman...don't you agree, director?" The president himself watched the dancing couple with shining eyes. Lazard gave the man a sidelong glance feeling hatred rise up within him, but he kept calm. "She is spectacular! I want her..."

Lazard sighed. "Sir, you can't just take women away from your men. It wouldn't look right...plus she's far too young for you. She must be sixteen at most."

The fat man sighed heavily and rested his head in his palm. "Ah, but a man can dream."

Cloud swallowed nervously as he nearly lost his footing, but Zack guided him surely around the floor. He could feel everyone staring at him as he was spun in a circle feeling foolish. The steps were easy enough, so he closed his eyes briefly and began following Zack. His hand tightened around his friends waist and felt Zack's respond in kind until he was pulled flush against his partner and he could feel his whole body. He tried to prevent the inevitable blush from forming on his cheeks but knew he had failed. His hair flew around his face and his breathing caught in his throat. The people surrounding them were nothing but blurred colours and slowly he began to relax. Zack leaned down and whispered in his ear, hot breath made him shiver. "Don't speak to anyone." He said softly, his lips brushing Cloud's ear and making him look up into Zack's eyes. "Don't look at anyone but me..."

"Zack...what...?" He never got a chance to ask as he was spun around one last time and the song came to an end. Zack bowed low and kissed his hand, he winked slightly as he rose.

"Drink?" He asked a bit breathlessly as he dragged Cloud through the applauding crowds. Cloud followed, not that he had much choice. He lifted up his skirt so he didn't trip and then found himself next to the bar.

The night wore on and Zack made sure to stick to Cloud like glue, any man who looked as if he was going to come over to talk he glared at and they backed away. Cloud was oblivious to all this as he was plied with Champaign until he was tipsy and giggly, the world took on a soft tint making everything look kind and fuzzy and warm. He laughed at Zack's jokes and they talked in a corner of the room.

After a while a man wearing a pin striped suite came over and began talking to Zack. Cloud listened politely. "Zack, there's someone who wants a word..." Lazard said with a significant look in Cloud's direction.

Zack stood, inwardly cursing, he didn't want to leave Cloud alone. "Yeah, sure. Claudia, would you wait here for me?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. He watched Zack disappear through the crowd and his eyes slowly began to wander around the room. Suddenly he spotted someone looking at him with shining eyes. _Holy crap, no!_ He thought furiously as the man walked over. He was short and round with a black beard and a scar, his face split into a lust filled grin as he approached. He sat down in Zack's vacated seat. Cloud smiled in what he hoped was a polite manner. "Well, well...and what is a pretty little wall flower like you doing on your own?"

"I-I'm just waiting for someone..." Cloud replied. He smiled and began to turn away when Heidegger grabbed his arm, he looked down at it before looking up into the Head of Public Safety's face. "Sir?" He asked slowly.

"You don't need that little weedy kid, come with me and I'll show you what it's like to be with a real man!" His grip tighetnened painfully on Cloud's arm and he winced.

"No...thank you but I'm fine..." He said and tried to escape.

"Come on, stop playing hard to get Baby...I can be all yours! Not only can I get you out of those filthy slums but I'm powerful enough to get you a job here and a place on the top plates! Whaddya say?" He leaned close, his breath stank of whisky and Cloud's stomach turned. He pulled a face and tried to back away but was slammed into the wall.

"Please, sir...let me go!" He said desperately.

"Come, come now! No woman on this planet can refuse my charms! Just kiss me..." He leaned close and Cloud was trapped.

Some kind of basic instinct kicked in just then and training took over...

He didn't think about it, he just went with the flow. He moved his head back before suddenly brining it forward in a head butt. When Heidegger stumbled backward Cloud lifted his skirts above his knees and kicked the man in his chest. He fell into the table knocking food and drink to the floor. People began looking over at the ruckus and Cloud suddenly realised what he had done. He gasped and, before anyone could stop him, he fled.

He ran through the hall, his dress flying out behind him and he didn't stop even when he felt his slipper fall from his foot.

Zack saw a blur of light blue and he turned to see Heidegger being helped to his feet by someone who looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh. "Cloud..." Zack muttered under his breath. He turned to the man who had been speaking to him and made his brief apologies before excusing himself.

Sephiroth watched the girl fly past him and into the lift. He was leaning against the wall of the corridor, trying to get away from the party for a while. He turned back to the doors which stood open and he could hear muttering and a weird hush seemed to have fallen across the guests. As he walked back he kicked something, looking down he noticed a small elegant glass slipper. He lifted it and inspected it closely. Absently he tucked it into his pocket before Zack rushed past him following the girls footsteps. He smiled to himself and shook his head as he returned to the ball.


	2. PART TWO

**A/N: Hmm...It seems this may be a longer fic than I first planned! Ah! I can't do short fics! Sorry! Anyways, thanks to the review I got! Yay! PLEASE, PLEASE follow this kind person's example and tell me what you think! I hope it's not too slushy, that's not the point! So, enjoy! And love to everyone! Thanks for reading!**

**THE GLASS SLIPPER PART TWO**

Over the next few days Zack found it impossible to get hold of Cloud. All his messages were ignored, when he tried to get into the barracks to see him he wouldn't answer the door. All the other infantry Soldier's insisted that Cloud was ill and hadn't been seen since the evening of the ball, Zack found this odd and it disturbed him that Cloud had hidden himself away. He began spending as much of his free time as possible searching for Cloud and trying to get him to speak to him, even though the whole company was in turmoil due to two First Class desertions and everything else that had been going on it gave him very little time to himself.

Sephiroth sat in his room, the tiny glass slipper sat on the table before him and he watched it glint innocently in the light. He had a thoughtful frown on his face as he watched it twinkle. He had gone through most of ShinRa's women to try and fit the slipper to them but not one of them was the right size or shape. He knew the girl had lied to him when she had said she worked in the Slum's, her accent was definitely from somewhere in the country, her dialect something similar to Zack's. Maybe they came from the same place? But no, Zack had never once mentioned a girl of that beauty before. Once again, his mind was filled with the image of her dancing, her dress spinning outward as she turned, her face flushed pink and that small shy smile. He knew she was Zack's woman, he had seen the way he had looked at her, but she had seemed oblivious to the fact that Zack had been giving her the eyes all evening. With a heavy sigh he stood and lifted the glass slipper before replacing it in his pocket. There was some mystery here that he was going to solve, no matter what he would discover the truth behind the mystery girl.

Cloud had spent nearly all his time avoiding Zack. He was humiliated and embarrassed. He knew that if anyone discovered that he was the mysterious girl at the ball, not only would that jeopardize Zack but it would end his career even before it had really started. Heidegger was not a man to antagonize.

He walked through the corridors little more than a ghost of his former self, he threw himself into his training, taking on extra duties just so he could escape the confines of Company HQ. He finished up his training for the day and began making his slow way back to his apartment when suddenly a call came for him over the speaker system.

"_Would Squad seven please report to Conference room 12? Thank you."_

He sighed, still exhausted after such intensive training but turned back the way he had come and made his way up to the Conference room.

When he reached the room he and his squad members entered only to be confronted by Sephiroth. They snapped a smart salute and awaited instruction, Cloud's helmet was securely over his face but he still felt nervous when his hero looked him over.

"I have a mission for you all." Sephiroth began slowly pacing up and down the line. "I have taken it upon myself to find someone...a girl to be precise. I have searched high and low for her but no one seems to know who she was...the name she gave was Claudia, no surname. She said that she was from the Slums in sector seven but the only girls by that name have no resemblance to the girl I am looking for. I have reason to believe she is actually a ShinRa employee in disguise, why this would be so I am unsure, however, we must find her." Slowly he reached into his pocket and revealed a tiny glass slipper. Cloud managed, somehow, to keep the shock off his face but his hands tightened into fists at his side. "This is for the safety of the company. If we cannot find a mere girl, what would happen if AVALANCHE were to infiltrate? My plan is to gather all the women and begin a stringent testing, each will try on this slipper, if it fits and her face is as I remember then she is the girl. I want you to help me. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" They chorused.

"Good. Then we will announce it over speakers...every girl in ShinRa is to gather at three designated points, you are to come with me and keep order."

They followed Sephiroth out of the room, Cloud began to feel marginally better about the situation as he realised no one had recognised him as a boy. Although the implications on his masculinity were unnerving, he could ignore it as the tidal wave of relief swept over him.

Zack froze when he heard the announcement. He felt a weird swooping sensation as it blared through the speakers...

"_This is an urgent announcement from The Public Safety Department; could all women matching this description please report to Room C6. 5 feet 5 inches in height, blond hair, blue eyes. Thank you."_

The call was repeated several times until finally going quiet. Zack felt stricken, had they discovered that Cloud was the one who kicked the Head of Public Safety in the chest? He decided to find out what was going on and he ran off, toward the meeting place.

Cloud stood by the door as women matching the vague description filed past him one by one, all talking about one thing; the girl at the ball had been a terrorist and had attempted to assassinate Heidegger. The nervous excitement in the room was tangible and he felt sweat break out across his skin as the women tried on the slipper one by one, the rejected one's moved away talking excitedly. Even Heidegger himself was there, standing beside Sephiroth looking furious. He was becoming uncomfortably hot under his helmet and he so desperately wanted to take it off, but what if Sephiroth recognised him? He shuddered. He knew he wasn't a terrorist! But would they believe him? He sighed heavily and lowered his head.

Zack ran into the room, ignoring the faceless Soldier standing guard at the door as his eyes landed on Sephiroth. He strode over. "Hey, what's going on? Why are we questioning employees as if they're criminals?" He suddenly noticed Heidegger standing with his arms folded across his massive chest and a sour frown on his face.

"Because your date tried to kill me at the ball!" The fat man snapped.

Zack glared furiously at him and opened his mouth but Sephiroth grabbed him and dragged him away by the top of his arm. "Think before you speak!" He hissed. They stood a little way away from the door. "Heidegger is convinced this was an assassination attempt and the girl was a spy! Do you understand what that means?"

Zack nodded slowly, he looked afraid. "Yeah...firing squad..." He muttered.

"Exactly, if we are to save this girls life we must find her and get her to tell us the truth! Do you know anything about her?"

"Uh..." Zack's eyes drifted to the side. "Just what she told me...and everyone else..." He muttered. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying." He said firmly. "Not to matter, we have reason to believe she is still inside ShinRa which makes me convinced she was not an assassin sent by AVALANCHE. Don't worry, we will prove her innocence."

"Thanks man, I owe you one...but I honestly don't know where she is." Zack said with sincerity. "I haven't been able to get in touch with her since she ran off..."

"Well, we will find her." Sephiroth muttered and moved away.

Zack swore softly to himself, this was all his fault! Cloud would be in more trouble if they found out he was a guy, they had no mercy policies for men. They wouldn't even get to hear his side of the story...

"Psst...Zack!"

Zack spun around and saw the door guard beckoning him over. He frowned and it took him a second to realise who it was. "Cloud!" he muttered and walked over to the infantryman.

"Come with me!" He whispered and slid out into the hall way. Zack followed and when they stood a few feet away Cloud removed his helmet, his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He ran fingers through it after putting the helmet under his arm. "I am so done for!" he sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. "They'll find out it was me...I know they will...And then I'll be put in front of a firing squad and executed for terrorism!" He groaned and sank down the wall, his knees scrunched in to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them.

"Hey, hey...come one man! That's not gunna happen!" Zack said and sat beside his friend.

"It will."

"But you're hardly a terrorist! I mean...a kick to the chest is hardly gunna kill someone!"

"Why would they care about that? Heidegger has it in for anyone like me...I turned him down, didn't I? Then made a fool out of him. I basically signed my own execution warrant!" He buried his face in his arms unable to stifle the despair that overwhelmed him.

Zack sighed and knelt before his friend, he hated seeing that look of complete loss on his face. He gently lifted Cloud's head up by the chin and looked into his eyes, they glittered slightly under the electric lights and he couldn't help himself. He dipped his head and pressed his lips to Cloud's. Time froze for him. He felt heat fill his chest and he felt Cloud stiffen under his touch. He drew away with a soft exhale of breath, the blond stared at him with wide eyes and a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Stop worrying...I won't let anything happen to you. I promise, we're friends right?" He said, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Z-Zack?" Cloud's voice came in a rough whisper. "What...?"

Zack smiled and kissed him again, this time with more passion. He slipped his tongue between Cloud's lips and shoved his fingers into those blond spikes loving the way the younger man trembled beneath him. His tongue gently explored Cloud's mouth, their tongues entwining in an age old dance. Heat flared in Cloud's chest and it was almost painful. He moved to his knees and automatically wrapped his arms around Zack's neck, holding him tightly. It was dangerous, he knew it was, but the corridor was empty, or so he thought...

Sephiroth watched silently from the doorway. Zack was holding the small infantryman tightly, their kiss lasting for a rather long time. He could almost feel the tension and lust in the air and he was astounded. He had never thought Zack had those kinds of preferences, the boy had a reputation for being a womaniser! But now he was convinced he had discovered the mystery female. He had a plan to expose the truth and back up his suspicions, but it would need to be handled with care.

Zack pulled away finally, his face was flushed a dull pink and his fingers still tangled in Cloud's hair. He was panting slightly for breath and as he looked down into those slightly clouded blue eyes he realised something; he wanted Cloud like he had never wanted a woman before. "Damn it..." He muttered softly. "What have you done to me?"

Cloud seemed speechless. He gazed up at the First with a stunned expression, his eyes slightly out of focus. It took a while for him regain his bearings and when he had he stood, slipping free of Zack's embrace. He picked up his helmet, which he had dropped, slowly as if he were dreaming. "Zack..." he muttered without looking at him. "C-Can you...meet me later?" His voice was rough and he sounded nervous.

"Yeah..." Zack replied. "Come t my place..." He stood and put his hand on Cloud's shoulder so he turned. He pushed something into his hand and kissed him again, a chaste peck on the lips. "Apartment number seven...be there at 2100..."

Cloud nodded slowly and watched Zack walk away. He looked down at his hand and saw the key card resting there in his palm. He smiled, it was slow starting but when it reached his eyes he was almost shining. He had denied his feelings for his friend since first meeting him on that snowy mountain pass what seemed like years ago, he remembered how he had felt so comfortable around the SOLDIER that day and how their friendship had blossomed.

_At least someone's keeping up!_

_Well, I'm a country boy too._

_From where?_

_Nibelheim...How about you?_

_Me? Gongaga... Hey, what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?_

_No, but... it's such a backwater name._

_Ditto Nibelheim._

_Like you've been there._

_I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right?__A 'Mako' reactor outside Midgar usually means..._

_...nothing else out there._

He remembered it all so clearly, it was as if it had only happened yesterday! He smiled as he stuffed the keycard into his back pocket. He felt happier than he had done in a long while, he knew he really cared for Zack and would do anything for him, but then he realised what this could mean for them both...and he began to worry again. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he walked straight passed Sephiroth without seeing him.

Sephiroth followed the yellow haired infantryman, watching him smile he could understand the attraction Zack had toward the boy even if it was taboo. He followed the boy until they reached the room where the testing was coming to an end. Cloud had forgotten to put his helmet back on and he stood back at his post with his concerned frown as he stared at his boots. Sephiroth walked inside the room and saw the last girl being fitted, the slipper didn't fit her.

"I have an idea, sir." Sephiroth said as he stood beside Heidegger.

"What is it?" The man snapped. Sephiroth ignored his rude address, he was used to it and it didn't really bother him.

"Maybe we would have more chance if you were absent from the proceedings? You're presence is very intimidating and if the girl is to show herself then she would be more willing if she was sure the punishment was light."

"Hmm. I understand that I am a very intimidating man, but really, we cannot allow the girl to get away with attacking a superior!"

Sephiroth leaned close and whispered softly. "I believe I know who the culprit is and they are...shy. Maybe she was so surprised that she was being shown interest by such a...an interesting man that you scared her off with your...subtle advances." He spoke carefully, choosing his words so he didn't anger the volatile man, he had Angeal to thank for this tact he had learned. At the thought of his best friend he felt pain but his face remained impassive as ever and he hid his feelings like the expert he was.

Heidegger's face went thoughtful, his ugly scar puckered as he considered the idea. "You know...i think you may be right. Ah, poor girl...I suppose I should have considered this before I went overboard. I will leave and allow you to handle the rest then, Sephiroth? Just one thing though?"

"Anything sir." Sephiroth muttered, his eyes moving around the emptying room.

"Send her to me when you find her...I wish to apologise and maybe give her another chance to accept my offer of a better post." Heidegger seemed to inflate to almost twice his size as he began imagining the cute girl lying across his desk with that blush on her cheeks as her removed her clothes...He sighed wistfully. "Yes, I think I will do as you say."

"As you wish, sir." Sephiroth said absently and Heidegger walked off, he passed Cloud with hardly a second glance. Only Sephiroth noticed the way the boy hid his face from the Head of Public safety as he passed.

He would have to deal with this with tact, Sephiroth thought as he sat in his office, his desk had a single file open before him. The picture showed a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes, his sky blue uniform matching them perfectly. He had discovered everything he could about the boy while he had a chance, he was quite skilled with the sword but his shyness affected his social interaction and had hampered his rise within the military. He was also surprisingly intelligent and stronger than he looked, although he didn't seem to believe it. His instructors and officers had no complaints about him and his record was impeccable, he had been on a mission with Zack to Modeoheim while looking for Genesis and Hollander. He was a country boy from somewhere called Nebeilheim which had once, a long time ago, been ShinRa's base. Sephiroth rested his head in one hand as he once again saw the boy in his dress and pictured his smile and the way his eyes lit up when he had been introduced. He smiled and put his finger on the photograph. "So...you wished to follow in my footsteps, hmmm? Cloud Strife..."

Cloud stood before Zack's door feeling extremely nervous. He could feel people staring at him as they passed, each one either first or second class and their looks made him want to run away. What was he thinking? He didn't belong here! Why had he even begun this whole charade?

_...Hey, why don't we make a promise?_

He sighed, of course he knew. How could he have forgotten? It had been her. She made him promise. So, he drew in the last of his courage and he swiped the key card. The door hissed upward revealing a small entrance hall, it had a coat stand and he saw Zack's massive buster sword leaning against the wall. "H-Hello?" He called and stepped through the door. It closed behind him making him jump and let out a surprised squeak as he spun on his heels. When he realised what the sound had been he sighed and began silently berating himself for being an idiot. Suddenly he felt someone behind him and arms surrounded his chest, holding him close. Soft breath made goose bumps erupt across his skin and he was so taken off guard he let slip a small moan and closed his eyes.

"Hey, it's been a while since I saw you last..." Zack's strong scent surrounded Cloud in a strange comforting blanket and he sighed.

"Mm." He couldn't bring himself to speak. His heart beat rapidly in his chest, his voice would probably come out sounding weak and womanish.

Lips pressed themselves against the small bit of bone behind Cloud's ear and he felt himself melting into that embrace. He was surrounded by warmth and for the first time in his sixteen years he felt...wanted. "Wanna come in?" Zack whispered into his ear eliciting a satisfying shiver from the blond in his arms.

"Y-Yeah..." Cloud muttered and felt bereft when Zack released him. He opened his eyes and turned to see the dark haired SOLDIER smiling at him. His Mako enhanced eyes seemed to glow brighter than he had ever seen them, he was drawn to them in a way he never had been before.

"Come on then...unless you wanna stand here all evening?"

Cloud smiled nervously and followed Zack into his apartment. It was a nice place, with white walls and dark wood furniture, his sofa's were black leather. A typical bachelor pad. He sat down on a sofa while Zack made them drinks, he returned a short while later and handed Cloud a glass of clear liquid with ice. When Cloud smelt it he realised it was Vodka. "A-are you trying to get me drunk?" He asked in surprise.

"Why? Are you _that_ much of a lightweight?" Zack grinned in that disarming way he had.

Cloud chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's what you'd call it...I don't drink a lot..."

"Well, it's time you learnt to do it properly! Drink up!" Zack downed what was in glass and refilled it.

Cloud took a deep breath and held it while he downed the drink, it burnt and made his eyes water. He pulled a face and stuck his tongue out. "Yuck!" He exclaimed.

Zack laughed, it bright and easy laughter that made Cloud relax. "You're funny, man!" He leaned over and refilled Cloud's glass, they sat opposite each other and when Zack's hair drew close Cloud could smell it. It smelt like the fresh air and what could have been apples. He inhaled deeply and smiled as Zack drew back with a knowing glint in his glowing eyes. He sipped his drink as he watched Cloud drink his own, his nose wrinkled cutely and his eyes narrowed as the strong alcohol burned his throat.

"So...uh...what did you want me over for?" Cloud asked with his eyes averted. He still felt nervous under his friends intense gaze but it made his insides squirm in a strange but not unpleasant way.

Zack chuckled. "You honestly that innocent?" He asked.

Cloud flushed red and met Zack's stare with his own. He had an idea of why Zack wanted him around but he hadn't allowed himself to believe. "B-But...I'm not a girl!" he exclaimed heatedly. "It's impossible to do it with another guy!"

Zack almost choked on his drink. He sat forward and stared at Cloud's beetroot red face. "Y-You actually believe that...that two guy's physically can't?"

Cloud felt embarrassment clutch tightly at his insides and he squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa. "I Uh...well...In Nebeilheim...no one...much...and...always...lots of times." He muttered, hardly above a whisper as he looked determinedly at his hands which were clasped in his lap.

"What? I can't hear you." Zack said softly.

Cloud took a determined breath and looked up. "In my village we don't have people...like _that_. No one ever speaks about it either, it's not...something people generally ask about." Zack saw something in Cloud's eyes that told him something had happened. He slid off the sofa and sat beside Cloud.

"Well, my parents always told me to accept people for who they are. We don't judge in Gongaga, never have done. In fact some of my neighbours were gay and very nice people. That kind of narrow-mindedness has no relevance in today's society. Can I ask...what happened?" He said cautiously.

Cloud looked away. "Uh...maybe I should go...I..." He stood but Zack grabbed hold of his hand.

"Don't leave." He said softly, his voice enticing.

Cloud, still stood and with his eyes averted spoke in a monotone. "When I was fourteen I became...curious about a certain kid in my village." He said softly and closed his eyes. "He was a friend of a friend, who was a girl. Everyone thought I liked Tifa...they all thought that was the reason I always watched them...but I...I liked him. He was always friendly with me at first even when everyone else avoided me...he spoke to me and was really nice until...until I told him I liked him. then he...he hit me. We...got into a fight and I hurt him pretty badly...I tried to apologise afterward but his parents refused to let me see him. From then on...I always got into fights. The other kid's found out why we'd fought and began bullying me so defended myself and earned myself a bad reputation. My mother was always crying...she never thought I knew but I saw..." he sighed heavily, his head hanging low. "So, I left. I told Tifa and we made a promise...and then I left the village and came here...hoping that maybe I could...get rid of it." He whispered.

Zack was silent a moment before slowly standing and drawing Cloud into the circle of his arms. "Well, it's nothin' to be ashamed of you know. At the end of the day, you're still Cloud. Trust me when I say that in Midgar it's totally different, people may not talk about it much but it's still there. They're much more open and accepting of these things, so cheer up. It's all in the past...and I wanted you over so I could tell you..." He drew away and lifted Cloud's chin so they looked into each other's eyes. "I like you." He said firmly and without hesitation. The honesty was obvious, not just in his voice but in his eyes.

"Zack..." Cloud muttered, his face flushed. He hesitantly reached up and pressed his lips to Zack's. He kissed him deeply until Zack took over and dominated the kiss. He could taste the vodka on Cloud's tongue and the sweet taste of pepper mints from the gum he usually chewed while on duty.

Zack pushed Cloud onto the sofa, he slid his hands up the blonde's sides and heard him hiss softly as his weight bore down on his crotch. Finally they pulled away from each other to breath. Cloud's eyes glittered slightly and he had a tiny smile on his face. "Will you...show me how two guys can do it?" he asked in a breathy whisper. Zack pulled Cloud close and pressed his hips into Cloud's making the blond moan.

"As many times as you want..." he whispered and nipped Cloud's ear.


	3. PART THREE

**A/N: Hey there! This is the third and last instalment of The Glass Slipper! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! XD Please be so kind as to leave a comment? Would be very much appreciated!**

**THE GLASS SLIPPER PART THREE**

Cloud's heartbeat speeded up, he was afraid, for a brief second that he'd have a heart attack. Zack's eyes were glowing almost too brightly to look into, like twin super nova's. Both men were breathing heavily as their lips met in a fierce, demanding kiss. Cloud had never been kissed like this, he had shared a few with some girls back home during the spring Equinox Fair but none compared...he was slowly being driven insane by the heated lust that seared his groin as Zack ground his hips against him, he was released and his head fell back. He groaned desperately, his fingers scrabbling at Zack's clothes, his hair and his skin.

Zack felt the dull pain as Cloud's nails scratched at his skin, leaving a bloody trail behind, but he ignored it. The look on his blond lovers face was exquisite and he found himself falling. He fell so hard it hurt, an almost physical pain that started in his chest and erupted into his stomach like lava. "Damn it..." He gasped, the desperation in his voice was evident. He saw Cloud expose his throat and took advantage of it while he struggled to get the boy's uniform off. He was knelt on the floor in between Cloud's legs, his fingers fumbling with material and buttons. Finally he managed to open the shirt and let out a victory yell. Cloud's smile started slowly but finally he chuckled. That smile sent Zack into a frenzy, he grabbed the smaller man and pulled him onto the floor. His fingers ripped the blue shirt right off until it hung from his shoulders revealing a well toned chest, a pair of pink nipples were exposed to him and he bent and licked them eagerly. Cloud shivered, his fingers, now gloveless, found a handful of Zack's hair and gripped it tightly as he arched his body into Zack's. The hair was as soft as silk and shone under the light. He gasped and finally Zack returned, his lips finding his again. They kissed fiercely, hardly allowing each other to draw breath. Cloud's cheeks were almost crimson by now, not from embarrassment but from excitement. His erection pressed painfully against the confines of his trousers and he groaned, no longer in control of his body. Zack grunted softly when Cloud's lithe form pressed against his. It didn't take him long to completely divest the young blond of his clothes. "Fuck Cloud...You're amazing..." he muttered softly as he admired the body beneath him. A soft downy line of hair ran from his belly button to his groin, his muscles tensed as he panted and his shorts were soft grey and obviously well worn. Zack had those off as quickly as he could and saw his prize twitching with anticipation. A thin trickle of liquid ran down its length and Zack gulped suddenly feeling nervous...he wasn't so sure of himself after all. What he knew of this came from common knowledge, he had been with plenty of women but men...? Cloud would be his first. The blond seemed to sense his hesitation and he lifted himself up on his elbows, his head cocked slightly to one side questioningly, his sky blue eyes now nearly black as the pupils devoured the irises. The effect was instantaneous, Zack's libido was rekindled in an instant and fire once again drove him onward, common sense was far beyond him now. They were little more than animals, animals at rutting season.

Cloud watched in nervous anticipation as Zack went down on him, when he felt those lips wrap around his erection he gasped and fell back onto the floor. Wet heat surrounded him and he arched his back, stuffing one hand deep into Zack's hair while the other went to his mouth to try and stop the embarrassing noises he was making. His eyes widened when he felt Zack's tongue run around the tip of his penis before travelling slowly up the shaft. His hips moved of their own accord as his body sought more of this forbidden pleasure. "Z-Zack...!" he gasped, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he sank into the sensations that swamped his senses. "F-Fuck..." He wasn't normally the type to swear but he couldn't control himself anymore. His body flushed with heat, it seemed to coalesce in the very pit of his stomach, his hips began moving faster. "Ahh...nnn..." He opened his eyes as the pleasure reached such an intense pitch he felt as if he was going to explode. "Zack!" He cried. His hands tightened in those dark locks and his fingers dug into his scalp. He released in Zack's waiting mouth. Suddenly his body went limp and he lay still panting heavily, both hands resting either side of his head as he came down from his orgasm.

Zack sat up, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. He lifted his hand and ran it across his mouth, his face was flushed and Cloud looked up at him through long blond lashes. His chest was still heaving as Zack fell on top of him, both arms on either side of the blondes head and he looked down into those gorgeous blue eyes, eyes that didn't need Mako to make them sparkle. Cloud felt a lazy smile on his lips and he reached up, brushing his fingers against Zack's face. The dark haired man leaned down and kissed the blond deeply, their tongues entwining. Cloud could taste himself on Zack's tongue and the taste sent shivers running up and down his spine restarting the embers in his groin. They kissed slowly and passionately, Cloud's arms locked around Zack's neck as they held each other close.

"Now...are you ready for the actual thing?" Zack asked, his voice shook slightly as he looked down into Cloud's face which turned pink. His eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you...or I'll try not to." He brushed hair from Cloud's face and smiled. "Do you trust me?"

Cloud swallowed his nerves before nodding. A kind of hard determination entered his eyes that made Zack shiver, it was the look of a SOLDIER about to embark on an A rank mission. Weirdly, the look seemed to turn him on even more and he claimed Cloud's lips, forcing his tongue roughly into his mouth. His fingers tangled in his blond hair and he tugged it. Cloud's fingers tightened on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Their hips pressed against each other and Zack couldn't stop the slow, regular movement of his own. As he pulled out of the kiss, he bit at Cloud's bottom lip making the blond hiss sharply. He didn't seem to mind this rough play, but he still looked afraid.

Zack knew that he had to be careful, he was a hell of a lot stronger than Cloud and could hurt him easily. He had to be extra careful because when his blood got pumping it did strange things to his head as well as his body, he would feel delirious as if he was on drugs. He knew why this happened, of course, he was full of Mako energy. It did odd things to the psyche and physiology, while he was still human he still possessed monstrous strength when he wished and if he hurt Cloud he didn't know if he'd ever forgive himself. He smiled gently at the blond, to try and ease his fears and he kissed his temple lightly. He tried to stop his hands from shaking but was brutally unsuccessful, it wasn't because he was nervous, it was because his heightened emotions were playing havoc with him, making him buzz with insane electricity and feel as if he wanted to see blood. But no, this wasn't a battle, this was supposed to be love making. He wasn't going to ruin it.

Zack removed his own pants and threw them across the table in the centre of the room. His eyes never left Cloud's face as the blonde's eyes scanned his body and those cheeks turned pink again. He knew what he had to do, he brought his fingers to his lips and began licking them, Cloud watched in mingled fascination and fear as Zack's clever tongue wetted his long fingers. Once done he moved his hand so it pressed against the blonde's entrance. Cloud's eyes widened and he squeaked rather girlishly.

"Zack! Where are you going to put them?" He gasped, his own hands covering that privet spot and his face going bright crimson as blood filled it.

Zack chuckled. "How else are we gunna do this?" He asked. "Look, I promise to be gentle...but if you really don't want to do this..."

Cloud swallowed his nerves before slowly relaxing. "W-well...alright...I guess...as long as you're gentle..." His hands fell away from himself and he fell back to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and turned his head away to save himself from further embarrassment. He felt pressure on his hole and bit his lip tightly as his body tensed.

"Relax...or I'll never be able to..." Zack muttered as he slid his wet fingers slowly inside Cloud.

It was the strangest feeling. He felt the fingers enter him, a slight sting like a pinch with nails and then they moved deeper. He felt full as Zack added another finger, he tensed again as the sting turned into a weird burning sensation. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he tried to relax to ease the pain, it worked mostly. The pain eased into something a little more bearable. Suddenly Zack's fingers found a spot inside him that made a sudden explosion of pleasure erupt inside his groin. He let out a choked moan and his eyes flew open revealing Zack who was watching his fingers moving inside Cloud with a pink flush of excitement. Cloud's hands moved above his head and he gripped the soft rug he was laying on, he moaned again as he became used to the sensations flowing through him, heating his whole body. Little explosions, like fireworks, went off in his head. "Ah...nnn..." he gasped and let his eyes half close. He suddenly didn't care about the sounds that escaped him, all he wanted was the wonderful feeling to never leave. Unfortunately it did, Zack withdrew his fingers with a soft wet sound.

"I can't wait any longer..." He hissed through his teeth as he manoeuvred himself so his erection was pressing against the hole. Excitement had made the tip wet and it slid inside easily. He was tight, almost too tight and very, very hot. He groaned and looked down into Cloud's face. Those blue eyes looked up at him, slightly clouded with pleasure and his cheeks flushed prettily. Zack planted his hands firmly on either side of his lovers head and pushed in as far as he could go. The noise that escaped the writhing blonde was too much and his hips took on a life of their own. "Fuck...Cloud...so good..."

"Ahn! Zack!" Cloud panted his reply, his mind scrambled by the mixture of pleasure and pain from Zack's impressive length. He could feel every movement and it was going to drive him insane as desire clouded his senses and his penis rose in response. Zack sat on his knees and lifted Cloud's legs, with his hands on his thighs. He thrust in smooth regular movements revelling in the wonderful sense of partnership. His movements became faster, gradually increasing the pace until he became lost. He became erratic, grunts and groans leaving his lips to join Cloud's desperate cries. Sweat sprung out on his forehead and trickled into his eyes. He released Cloud's legs and fell onto his hands he managed to press his lips and devour those erotic sounds as they left his blond infantryman.

It didn't take much. Just one rather vicious twist of Zack's hips and Cloud felt the explosion of yet another orgasm tear at him. He came across his own chest with the First's name on his lips. Zack felt the sudden tightening of Cloud's muscles and felt himself fall over the delicate precipice.

Zack's arms began to shake violently and he fell forward onto Cloud's chest. When he had softened enough he pulled out and fell to Cloud's side. Together they lay still, panting and staring up at the ceiling. "So...that's how it's done?" Cloud breathed. He blinked slowly as he came to his senses.

"Uh-huh..." Zack agreed. "That was..."

"Amazing." Cloud's soft voice was filled with awe. Zack chuckled and rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand.

"I'm glad." He said with a soft smile. "You were good too."

Cloud blushed and then his nose wrinkled slightly and he wiggled his hips. "I'm...gunna need a shower."

"Tell me about it...come on...I'll show you where..."

Cloud slowly climbed to his feet, he ached but it was somehow satisfying. He stretched his arms above his head and his back cracked. Zack's eyes devoured the teenager's body, his shapely back, his arms and even his pert ass. He watched in fascination as white liquid dribbled a little down Cloud's thighs and he felt his breathing catch in his throat. He could so easily go again...

After a hot shower they sat around watching movies and drinking heavily. Cloud's confidence seemed to have grown tenfold, he laughed and smiled with an ease he could never have employed before their encounter but now...now he felt like a new person. He was...happy.

They both became so drunk that Zack was forced to drag Cloud into the bedroom and as he tried to lay him on the bed, Cloud wrapped himself around the raven haired SOLDIER and they fell onto it together. Zack began a fit of insane giggles which Cloud mimicked. When the fit had passed they struggled out of their clothes and settled into bed. Almost as soon as Cloud's head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Cloud was woken early the next day, a strange buzzing filled his head and groaned. Sleep seemed to have glued his eyes shut and he rolled over, something heavy lay across him and he wiggled to try and get comfortable again. But the buzzing was persistent and he slowly managed to peel his eyes open. He stared blearily around and saw Zack's PHS on the bedside table. Its screen was brightly lit and it was flashing. He ignored it. His eyes fell closed again and he fell back into the deep sleep of the utterly exhausted.

Zack was next to wake. He opened his eyes and found his vision filled with blond and fragrant hair, the memories of the night before were blurred but still obvious. He smiled and shoved his face in the crook of Cloud's neck, his arms were filled with his body heat and he was too comfortable to bother moving just yet. Damn the consequences. He wanted nothing more than to lie there forever, with the small infantryman snuggled neatly in his arms. He closed his eyes with that content smile still fixed to his face when he heard it. Faintly, like an annoying insect, it intruded upon this delirious half sleep and he reopened his eyes, now fully awake. He blinked rapidly and sat upright, Cloud moaned softly in his sleep but didn't stir. The happy smile slipped from his face as he noticed his PHS on the bedside table flashing angrily at him. He reached over and picked it up. Only one look at the screen made him almost leap out of bed. He flipped it open and began reading the messages while he began to dress one handed, he had no time to wash.

_Zack, new plans. Heidegger has asked us to gather ALL Blonde employees. Meet me in the mess hall, ASAP. - Sephiroth_

_Zack, where the hell are you? We seem to be missing someone. Do you know Cloud Strife? This is URGENT! -Sephiroth_

_Seriously! Pick up the damn phone you idiot! Heidegger is not happy and Heidegger wishes to speak with you about a matter of Public Safety! Understand? - Sephiroth_

_Dude! You are in serious shit! Where are you? Everyone's here...if you don't hurry they're gunna send someone to your rooms...get the fuck down here! – Kunsel_

He cursed as he read the last just as there was a knock on his door and he heard the hiss as it opened. "Shit!" he swore under his breath, he was half dressed and his hair an utter mess. Cloud still lay in the bed wearing nothing but the blankets that covered his lower half.

"SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair!" The harsh tones of Heidegger reached the bedroom and Zack felt panic engulf him. Cloud was stirring, mumbling softly.

"Mmm...Zack?" He slowly opened his eyes after rolling onto his side and realising he was alone. He saw the empty bed and his eyes scanned the room. Zack was shoving himself rapidly into his SOLDIER uniform, his Mako enhanced eyes glowing softly but with an emotion Cloud had rarely seen on the man's face. He was...afraid? "Zack?" Cloud said, more sharply this time.

"Zack Fair! Where are you?"

Zack's eyes widened and he looked at Cloud with a defeated expression.

Sephiroth moved through the entrance hall behind Heidegger, somehow the man had discovered the truth behind the mystery girl. Someone had told him she was actually a he. And he was fuming. Sephiroth had tried to calm him down but nothing worked, he was on a rampage and only blood would ease his fury. Sephiroth could do nothing but stand by and maybe curb Heidegger's rage. Suddenly the silver haired SOLDIER's eyes landed upon a blue shirt lying across the sofa in the living room, he moved to it and lifted it up. Buttons had been torn off it and the room smelt faintly of something... "Sex? Zack..." He muttered to himself and turned as he felt Heidegger standing behind him staring at the infantry shirt with furious eyes. "Sir...I think it unwise for you to be here...it would cause unnecessary stress, I..."

"No!" Heidegger snapped, his usual annoying laugh absent. "I will have justice! That...that cross-dressing terrorist made a complete fool out of me and I refuse to allow him to get away with it! He will be executed on the spot!" He was so angry, spittle was frothing from his slug like lips. Sephiroth hid his frown of distaste.

Zack hurriedly pulled open the door to his bedroom and turned to Cloud who was staring at him in fear. He too had heard the Head of Public Safety's voice. "Stay here." Zack said firmly and left the blond alone. He walked toward the noise and saw Sephiroth standing beside the large man, in his hand was Cloud's shirt which they had failed to put away. The two men looked over at Zack who folded his arms across his chest, his bright eyes narrowed. "Well, this is...an unexpected surprise." He said, his voice low and filled with an edge Sephiroth only heard on the battle field.

"You!" Heidegger said loudly as he pointed his finger at Zack. "You're in serious trouble!"

Zack raised his eyebrow. "I am? Why?"

"For harbouring a terrorist and refusing to explain to the military about the girl! She was actually..."

"A he." Zack said with a nod. "I knew." Sephiroth groaned inwardly, they were just going to make this harder than it had to be. "Hell, I was the one who suggested dressing up to him in the first place...because coming out is made hard enough with idiots like you around."

Heidegger went crimson at the insult, Sephiroth was about to interrupt when Zack shook his head. "What do you mean...coming out?" The fat man said slowly.

Zack smiled, a small and endearing expression on his young face. "I think you know what it means, sir."

"You mean...you're...?" Heidegger seemed unable to say it out loud.

"Well, it came as a bit of a surprise to me as well, to be honest...but really you can't deny love." Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, me an' Cloud are..."

"No! Stop it...I...don't need to hear anymore..." Heidegger's face was brilliant in colour by now and Sephiroth caught the faint smile of satisfaction on Zack's face as the Head of Public Safety turned away. "This is...an...abomination! Not only has this...this evil _whore_ inserted himself within the military he has wheedled his way into the very centre of my jurisdiction! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" He turned and screamed the last at Zack who looked completely unperturbed at the fat man's outrage, however, the insult to Cloud had struck the slow burning flames of his own anger. Sephiroth saw all the warning signs; Zack's body tensed, his eyes began glowing brightly and although his expression never changed a tiny crease formed between his eyebrows. Zack's burning gaze dropped to the gun Heidegger wore on his belt, his lips parted slightly and Sephiroth readied himself to prevent utter disaster. As Zack let his arms fall to his sides Sephiroth moved, he was stood before Heidegger before Zack saw him but then...

"Z-Zack?"

All eyes swivelled to the door of the bedroom. Cloud stood there, half hidden behind the door post. He was resting his head against it and everyone noticed the only thing he wore was Zack's First Class jumper, it reached his knees and made him look more childish than ever and somehow more feminine. Zack's jaw dropped. Sephiroth was unable to tear his eyes away from the boys slender, muscled legs and no one saw Heidegger draw his pistol.

Cloud's eyes moved around the room and landed on the Head of Public Safety only to find himself staring down the barrel of the huge gun. He watched as the man released the safety. His mind was perfectly clear as he stepped more fully into the room, he held his hands up to show he was unarmed. "Sir...I..."

"Cloud! You don't have to..." Zack began desperately. Cloud cut him off with a small smile.

"No, I'm fine Zack." He said and returned his steady bright blue gaze to Heidegger's. "Sir, I only ask that you give me a chance..."

"I will give you a chance..." Heidegger had a nasty smile on his face. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the shining glass slipper. He held it out to Cloud who paled visibly. "Put this on." He demanded. "That is an order, Cadet!"

Cloud snapped a salute before being forced into a seat. Sephiroth took the slipper from Heidegger and knelt at Cloud's feet, slowly the blond lifted his leg and the general slipped the shoe onto his foot. Cloud looked away as Heidegger let out a triumphant yell.

"It _is_ you! You're the bitch who kicked me!"

"Please, sir...let me explain!" Cloud muttered, his bright blue gaze fixed on the fat man. Sephiroth still knelt at Cloud's feet, his hand absently resting on his bare knee. Neither man seemed to notice this bizarre intimate touch, but Zack did. His eyes narrowed slightly but he was drawn from his jealousy when Heidegger grabbed Cloud by the scruff of his over sized jumper and hauled him to his feet, he dropped him to his knees on the floor.

"Why would I accept an apology or even an explanation from some AVALANCHE traitor?" The man shouted, his hand shook as he aimed the gun directly between Cloud's eyes.

"Traitor?" Cloud said softly, his voice calm and almost empty of emotion. Sephiroth was struck by how the boy was handling the situation, he was so calm in the face of his own death that he was almost unwillingly impressed. "Sir, my only loyalty is to ShinRa. I have never done anything that would jeopardize the company or her employees...But...if you insist in trying me as a traitor then...at least allow me to explain." He closed his eyes and waited for his fate to be decided.

"Go on then, I'll give you five minutes." Heidegger snapped.

Cloud sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir." His eyes opened and he found that the gun was now pressed right against his forehead, Zack stepped forward but Sephiroth took his arm and dragged him backward. The gun pressed to the back of his head, it dug painfully into his scalp but all he did was wince slightly. "I wanted to attend the ball, sir. But I had no one to go with so when Zack asked me I jumped at the chance however, even in the city men like me...men who...are...well, you see I...I don't like girls...we aren't really accepted so...i agreed to dress as a girl so Zack wouldn't have to suffer any bad repercussions. I had no intention of harming anyone, sir. Honestly...You just...scared me. You were so full on, I got scared and reacted on instinct. I've been trained to rely on strength rather than brains and I guess...it backfired somewhat...I'm sorry." He found himself looking up at Heidegger whose face worked furiously.

Heidegger looked down into those beautiful baby blues and seemed to lose himself in them. He remembered the girl who had looked so innocent and irresistible and he felt himself relaxing the pressure on the trigger. The boy looked absolutely adorable in the outsized jumper and his body seemed so much more feminine because of it, he couldn't resist the simplicity of the boy's statement. It screamed truth. If he murdered an innocent boy, who was so well liked by his instructors and team mates, he would have hell to pay, even if the President couldn't care less about such a small loss. The gun began to fall so it faced the ground. "So...you're not a terrorist?"

"No, sir. I'm not a member of AVALANCHE and never will be, when I joined SOLDIER I had only one goal." Cloud went quiet and a small smile crossed his face before it disappeared. "I made a promise, and that promise keeps me from doing anything to put myself or my career at risk. So...now you've heard my explanation...you can do whatever you want to." He closed his eyes and waited. He expected to feel the hot caress of scolding metal as his brains were scattered across Zack's living room floor but nothing happened. He let slip a soft breath but felt pain erupt in the side of his head, he fell sideways with a shocked cry.

"Hey!" Zack cried and made to grab the gun, Sephiroth shook his head quickly with a deep frown and Zack stopped. "But..."

"Zack!" Sephiroth put as much command as he could into that one word and the raven haired boy froze, his training forbade him to disobey a direct order. His eyes were wide and they glittered oddly in his pale face, he was afraid for his lover. "Do not move until I give you permission!"

Zack seemed to struggle with something before suddenly deflating. "Yes sir." He muttered weakly. He knew Sephiroth had good intentions but watching Heidegger smack Cloud around the head with the butt of his gun had made an almost uncontrollable fury rise up within him, he had very nearly lost it and attacked his boss.

Heidegger watched the strangely enchanting young man struggle back up to his knees, his eyes were out of focus and he was swaying violently but he managed to crawl onto all fours. The fat man swung a giant fist at him, this time smacking him in the ribs and driving his breath from him. Cloud crumpled, choking as he tried to breath and gripping his injured side. His head was lowered and he had his eyes squeezed shut. Zack closed his eyes and turned his face away. He couldn't watch. He just couldn't stand by and watch Heidegger beat his lover like this...

Cloud felt more pain erupt in his stomach, he felt sure he had a broken rib but this was fine if it meant Zack would be alright. He was, after all, used to pain and he always recovered quickly...some would say abnormally quickly. Finally his beating stopped, Heidegger stepped back gasping and panting. "Next time you think of trying to seduce me and then making a fool out of me, think twice! Because I will make sure you're stood up in front of a firing squad for treachery! Understand?"

Cloud groaned weakly. "Y-Yes...Sir..." he said through the blood that filled his mouth. He closed his eyes, his head had begun to pound painfully but he was glad it hadn't gone too far. Maybe death wouldn't have been so bad, but could he really let down his mother like that? Cloud he really see her cry as she had done when he had come home with those skinned knees and the story of Tifa's coma...He shook his head. No, he couldn't do that to them. Even more so now...now he had Zack.

Heidegger left and Zack glanced at Sephiroth who nodded. He fell beside his little lover and smoothed his hair from his head, blood coated his palm but he ignored it. He was too used to having bloody hands. By now, he couldn't care less if he was covered from head to foot in blood. As long as he had Cloud. His Cloud. They'd be together now, for a very, very long time. He smiled slightly as he pulled the blond into his arms and cradled him to his chest. "It's alright now...he's gone...Cloud I...I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes and kissed those soft spikes. "I'm proud of you though...you didn't make a sound."

Cloud let out a soft chuckle. "'m used to it..." He sighed and relaxed into Zack's warm arms. He smiled to himself. Yes, he could get used to this. No matter what happened, they would be together. Forever.

Sephiroth watched the endearing scene before him before smiling and shaking his head. He turned and left with barely a sound so as not to disturb the couple. Now that it was all over he could return to his real work. He left Zack's apartment and his face fell into a frown of such intense hostility people scuttled out of his way as he passed, like a great bat as his coat billowed out behind him. He had mountains of reading to catch up on. "Why couldn't I be the donor?" He said absently to himself. "Why, Angeal, Genesis? Why? What secrets are being kept from me?" As he walked, the blond haired infantryman haunted the very depths of his thoughts. He could see him, in his mind's eye, somewhere so deep he didn't consciously acknowledge it. He could see the young man with absolute fury in those blue eyes. He could see crimson covering one side of his face, blood on his hands and in his hair. He could see...flames. The remnants of horrid nightmares of days long past, the remains of a terrible fear that something about his life, his entire existence wasn't right. And he knew only one person could and would answer his questions honestly; "Genesis." He hissed as he rounded a corner, his black coat flaring behind him.

**THE END.**

**END NOTE: Well, there it is, done and dusted! I hope you enjoyed reading and I will give cookies for anyone who reviews! Thanks. Also, I hope you all recognised the reference to Zack's DMW gage? Lol. I thought I'd stick that one in there on the off chance people would spot the keywords; "Heightened Emotion"! If you didn't no worries. XD I know, it wasn't exactly Cinderella buut, I wanted to keep the characters in character and so I had to make it much more violent and stuff. And poor Cloud! But no worries, he heals really fast and he was doing it to protect his lover! Aw. Plus, Heidegger is a massive TWAT! I hate his guts and nearly cried with joy when you got to kick his fat ass in the game! Hehe! So, if u enjoyed this one, don't be afraid to check out my other FF7 stories! I have a trilogy called Eien, they consist of; Eien, Ningyo and Mezame! I re-wrote the FF7 series and added an "Afterward" kind of thingy. Also I am in the process of writing a fic all about Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal! It will be Yaoi! It's called Akumu Re-write. Look out for it! Thanks again, much love, Kimmimaru!**


End file.
